


Not Made of Stone (The Give My Heart Ease Remix)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, X-Men Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: "Erik," he began, softly... "Are you--with--him?"Erik, at any time, at any age, will always be his weakness. What "it's complicated" looks like in practice.





	Not Made of Stone (The Give My Heart Ease Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cost of a Good Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661915) by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago). 
  * In response to a prompt by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



The first kiss takes him by surprise. After Charles leaves – oh, that still muddles him, that there should be a boy with his face and his name, his powers and his Erik, who is not him – he and Erik move in to that London flat that Charles bequeathed them. They set up a kind of life together, a shadow of the one he thinks he would have enjoyed with his own Erik.

But Charles- this Charles - is in every corner of the flat he gifted them. His scent echoes from the plush cushions of the reading chair in the library, his fingerprints smudge the corner of the entryway mirror, and his presence lingers like smoke after the fire has been extinguished.

Erik claims not to care. The Professor knows that for the lie it is, but declines to press. Let Erik have his secret pain – it is one of the few familiar things about him, in this brave new world.

After dinner, they sit close and the Professor listens with a smile as Erik shares the details of his day. Ordinary doings, but extraordinary because of that – a moment he can’t remember every having with his Erik, the man he loves and mourns in equal measure. Erik’s face, animated and open, helps to paper over the cracks he still carries in his heart.

His inward focus means it takes him a moment to notice Erik has gone silent.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, smiling brightly. “I was woolgathering. Do continue, please.”

“Were you –“ Erik says and pauses, eyes narrowing. “Were you thinking of him…of me?”

The Professor sighs. He supposes it was inevitable, this curiosity. How can one learn of another version of oneself and not be curious?

“I was,” the Professor admits. “Or rather I was thinking about how much I would have enjoyed sharing a quiet evening like this with him. Foolish of me, wasn’t it?”

The press of soft lips against his stops his words and he relaxes in to the gentle kiss, but doesn’t return it.

“Erik,” he says, when the kiss ends, but whatever he meant to say is lost in the feeling of Erik’s lips against his again.

The kiss goes on, Erik’s tongue lapping at the seam of his lips and his broad hand coming up to cradle the Professor’s cheek. He parts his lips, opening himself up to the kiss and to Erik.

Erik gasps against his mouth, his body shaking as he presses forward.

This isn’t how it should be, he knows. He’s meant to be bringing Erik and Charles together, not becoming a wedge between them. But this is Erik and he is not made of stone.

Erik, at any time, at any age, will always be his weakness.

He tilts his head slightly, deepening the kiss and bringing a hand up to clasp lightly around the swell of Erik’s bicep. Erik moves forward, settling himself on the Professor’s lap, and the hard ridge of his cock presses firmly into the sensitive muscles of the Professor’s stomach. Erik’s hand traces a path from his cheek to the ridge of his ear and it is his turn to gasp.

“I – I love you,” Erik whispers, his words a heated rush against the Professor’s ear. “Since we were children, since the first time you took my hand and told me I wasn’t alone, would never be alone.”

Erik’s mouth drifts teasingly lower, to drag against the sensitive skin of the Professor’s neck.

“I think of you,” Erik continues, muttering the words into damp, trembling flesh. “Every night, I think of you and I want you inside me. Please, Charles, _please_.”

He moans the final word as the Professor’s hand slides across to pinch at one peaked nipple. Erik’s head drops back and he moans again, a long, low sound that fills the otherwise silent flat. Fisting his hand in Erik’s hair, the Professor tugs, smiling as Erik’s hips make a quick, abortive thrust.

“For you?” he murmurs, pulling Erik down towards him again. “Anything.”

Wrapping one arm around Erik’s lean frame, he turns his wheelchair towards his room. He wants space, and plenty of it, for what comes next. It’s been too long and he is too hungry to settle for a mere taste.

Erik’s mouth latches eagerly against the Professor’s neck, and he gives himself up to the rush of heat in his belly. This isn’t how it should be, he knows. But this is Erik.

And he is not made of stone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a fan of this story and the complicated version of Charles that it shows us. I've been haunting the remix sites just waiting for this opportunity. My thanks to arcapelago for giving me a chance to play in their sandbox - it's such a lovely place. :D


End file.
